Darkest Christmas
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Que melhor meio ex-guerreiros amaldiçoados têm de celebrar a paz, do que celebrando o Natal juntos? Side-story de Darkest Night comemorativa de Natal. Espero que gostem.


**Disclaymer: Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, para motivos de entretenimento apenas. Baseado nas obras de Saint Seiya, propriedade de Masami Kurumada e na série de livros Senhores do Mundo Subterrâneo, propriedade de Gena Showalter.**

_Essa fic foi um pedido das leitoras de Darkest Night que queriam um capítulo comemorativo. Por isso, a fic em si está bem hentai PWP. Tentando agradar a todo mundo, a fic vai ter bastante Hentai gratuito._

_Putz, nunca escrevi tanto hentai na minha vida e em um único capítulo... Espero que gostem..._

**-DARKEST CHRISTMAS-**

**-By Darkest Ikarus-**

No jardim da mansão Draculz em Budapeste, Shura buscava a paz e o sossego que em dois mil anos não sentia. A paz e o sossego que o demônio da Dor nunca concedeu desde que o recebeu. Shura sentia uma necessidade sem fim de causar dor ao outros para saciar seu demônio e após décadas de treinamento e auto-controle, aprendeu a direcionar a sede do demônio para si mesmo. Não passava um dia em que o guerreiro, que uma vez fez parte da elite de soldados do olimpo, não se auto-flagelava com aquelas mesmas lâminas que agora procurava arremessar com tanta perícia no alvo pendurado na árvore.

A sensação era até mesmo estranha. A sensação de dormir tranquilamente, sem acordar no meio da noite, sentindo uma urgência de enfiar uma faca no próprio braço ou de abrir cortes no próprio peito, antes que conseguisse voltar a dormir.

A sensação de acordar ao lado de uma linda mulher esparramada sobre a cama, nua debaixo de lençóis macios. Ella Draculz, a mulher que Shura gostava de pensar ter sido fabricada pelos deuses para aliviar sua solidão. Portadora de uma maldição própria que a fazia sentir a necessidade de causar dor em outros.

Ella concedeu a Shura esperança de ser feliz e de amar alguém, uma vez que nem poderia sentir prazer sem sentir também uma agonizante dor. Mas agora que o demônio finalmente foi removido de seus corpos, Shura podia fazer amor com ela, sem sujá-la com seu sangue. Ela poderia sentir prazer com ele, sem precisar esfaqueá-lo.

Isso, sem mencionar os séculos e séculos de guerra que travou contra os Caçadores. Fanáticos religiosos que levavam o mito da Caixa de Pandora muito a sério. Idiotas que acreditavam que o mundo era a lixeira que era devido a existência dos Senhores.

Acordar todas as manhãs mudou de um terrível pesadelo para um delicioso sonho. Principalmente quando Ella, mulher de libido tão potente, acordava-o com sua boca, provocando-o para que a possuísse como um animal sobre a cama. Só de lembrar, de como Shura a tomou de quatro naquela manhã, já ficava duro como rocha.

Viviam sozinhos naquela casa, longe dos irmãos de Shura e suas companheiras. No entanto, nem por isso sentiam-se infelizes. Seus irmãos, também portadores de suas próprias maldições um dia, agora também se viam livres das mesmas. E Shura sentia-se feliz por isso. Todos estavam livres e tinham suas mulheres pra amar, assim como ele.

A lâmina voou de sua mão e cravou no centro do alvo. Arremesso perfeito. Sacou mais três lâminas e atirou-as em alvos diferentes. Todas atingiram o alvo com perfeição. Sentiu uma pontada de orgulho por saber que a vida de paz não havia enferrujado suas habilidades.

- Você continua bom nisso, Shu querido... Mas por que está aí fora, congelando?

Shura voltou-se para a porta da mansão, de onde sua bela mulher o observava, tomando uma xícara de chocolate quente.

- Deveria se agasalhar melhor... Ou... Prefere vir se aquecer aqui dentro?

- Eu não sinto tanto frio.

Ele olha para Ella. A linda mulher de cabelos pretos vestia uma enorme pele que cobria praticamente todo seu corpo, mas por baixo, sabia que estava nua. Para provocá-lo novamente. Ela adorava fazer isso e sabia que ele gostava.

Largou de lado, seu treinamento arremesso de facas e caminhou até ela. Pegou uma das xícaras de chocolate quente, bebida que aprendeu a gostar graças a ela e bebericou. Deixou o calor doce e confortante da bebida deslizar pela garganta, aquecendo-o e entraram para a mansão. A lareira estava acesa e diante dela, o ninho de amor que partilharam o dia todo. Um lençol desarrumado e algumas taças e garrafas de vinho vazias derrubadas sobre o tapete.

Beijou Ella com ardor apaixonado e entraram fechando a porta.

- Por que dispensou os criados?

- É época de festividades, Shu.

- E isso significa?

- Natal? Ano novo? Dar presentes...

- Comemorações humanas.

- Não me diga que não sabe do que se trata?

Shura deu de ombros.

- Precisamos remediar isso. Nunca comemoraram o natal?

- Acho que já ouvi falar na TV sobre essa coisa. Nunca prestamos muita atenção. Mas Milo falava bastante a respeito disso.

Ah sim. Milo, o Guardião do demônio Luxúria, forçado a levar pra cama uma mulher diferente todo dia. Quando estavam todos confinados a fortaleza, Milo era o que passava mais tempo fora dela e o que melhor entendia as tradições e comportamento humanos.

- Então, eu planejei uma festa de natal pra nós.

- Uma festa? Só com duas pessoas?

- Claro que não, querido... Eu convidei todos os nossos amigos. E a Bruxa de Blair também. - Ella revirou os olhos.

Shura se empolgou diante da ideia de rever os amigos que não via a meses. Imaginava o que eles estariam fazendo.

- E conseguiu contactar todos eles?

- Consegui.

Shura puxou-a pela cintura e abriu o casaco de peles. Como imaginava. Nua. Sentiu seu membro enrijecer.

- Hum... Já quer começar a festa mais cedo? - Ella sussurrou ao seu ouvido, sentindo a reação do amante.

- Você me deu meu presente... Acho justo te dar o seu...

O casaco caiu no chão e Shura ergueu-a no colo. Ella enroscou as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e carregou-a até a mesa. Ella se deitou, completamente entregue. Shura mordiscou seus seios, duros e excitados e penetrou-a com os dedos. Sentiu a umidade dela em sua mão. Libido insaciável.

Arrancou o suéter que usava e jogou-o de lado. Abriu o zíper da calça, liberando o pênis. Esfregou-se em sua gruta úmida, provocando arrepios que subiram por sua coluna até os cabelos da nuca e com um único movimentou invadiu-a.

Ella deu um gemido alto de prazer, mordeu os lábios sentindo cada centímetro do membro de Shura invadindo-a e no instante seguinte, retirando-se. Estocadas firmes e fortes, cadenciadas, inundando-a de prazer.

Deliciada a cada aperto que as mãos fortes de Shura davam em seus seios e explodindo num orgasmo delicioso quando sentiu o gozo dele dentro de si.

- Adorei o meu presente... E quero mais...

- Bom... Vamos aproveitar que a mansão está vazia, então...

**-oOo-**

Shion sempre foi um guerreiro a serviço do Olimpo, até alguns meses antes, quando o Olimpo caiu nas mãos dos Titãs. O guerreiro então, se viu forçado a fazer o que era uma loucura na época. Recorrer aos homens que traiu.

Quando soube dos planos de seus colegas, de assassinar Pandora e roubar a Caixa que ela guardava, Shion não compartilhou dos sentimentos mesquinhos deles e delatou a Zeus seus planos. Isso fez com que os irmãos o vissem como um inimigo. E poupou Shion de receber em seu corpo um demônio próprio.

Contudo, embora não tivesse um demônio em seu corpo, havia uma maldição. Por ter falhado em proteger o Oráculo de Delfos, mulher por que veio a se apaixonar, Apolo o sentenciou a reparar sua falha. Ou ele conquistava o amor de Liv ou ela se esqueceria dele.

E por muito tempo, ela se esqueceu. Foi apenas quando reecontrou os Senhores que ele finalmente realizou seu sonho de ter Liv para amar. Com a paz que veio, no fim recebeu a permissão de viver com ela na Terra.

Ainda estava se adaptando a vida na Terra. A humanidade evoluiu tanto que ele não foi capaz de acompanhar. Ainda estava se acostumando a tantas modernidades como televisão, computadores, internet, celulares... Mas um utensílio que aprendeu a usar com maestria foi o fogão. E uma arte que dominou rapidamente foi a de cozinhar.

Liv era advogada e por anos, foi a advogada dos Senhores, prestando conselhos legais e ilegais a fim de mantê-los numa vida luxuosa e preparada pra qualquer adversidade. Agora, era apenas uma dedicada advogada. Casada.

E Shion não se importou de ser o "dono de casa". Após uma vida de lutas e violência sem sentido? Cozinhar e limpar era como férias permanentes.

Atendeu o telefone após cinco toques, já sabendo quem era. A única pessoa que provavelmente ligaria. Liv.

- Oi, querida.

- Oi, querido. Só estou ligando pra avisar que estou quase chegando em casa.

- E o jantar está quase pronto.

- Já estou faminta. Não me provoque. O que teremos hoje?

- Você vai ter de ver por si mesma.

- Porra, você é foda... Ok. Você provavelmente vai compensar essa maldade com um jantar divino mesmo...

- Ainda não entendo certas palavras que você diz.

- Já passamos por isso. Lembra das aulas de xingamentos?

- Bom, eu me lembro das aulas de xingamentos na cama.

- Ah, essas você se lembra? Vamos ter de fazer umas aulas de reforço!

- Só se for na cama.

- Vá se foder... - Liv sorriu do outro lado da linha.

- Ok... Estou esperando você chegar.

Ouviu o carro de Liv na garagem quando ela chegou em casa. Recepcionou-a com um beijo e já foi puxado pelo pulso para o andar de cima da casa.

- Ei, não vamos jantar?

- Depois. Primeiro preciso de um banho! Estou estressada! O dia no trampo foi um inferno!

Rapidamente retiraram as roupas e entraram debaixo da ducha quente. Lavaram-se aos beijos, esfrengando sabão e bucha pelo corpo um do outro. Não se demoraram, por mais sedentos que seus corpos estavam. Queriam saborear cada momento.

Shion puxou-a pela cintura para perto de si. Deslizou a mão pela bunda e apertou com força. Liv sentiu o pênis dele latejar em contato com seu abdome. Afoita, agarrou-o. Shion beijou seu pescoço e prensou-a contra a parede, arrancando-lhe um gemido.

- Ainda estão estressada?

- Tão... Huum... Estressada...

Shion colocou-se de joelhos e apoiou uma das penas delas sobre os ombros.

- Ah... Assim mesmo... - Ela disse em antecipação ao que estava por vir. Aquela língua quente explorando seu âmago.

Ao primeiro toque, Liv gritou alto. Seu corpo estremeceu e ela sentiu a umidade se intensificar entre suas pernas. E Shion sorveu o líquido com vontade. Como um sedento que acabou de encontrar água. Liv teve de se apoiar na parede pra não cair. Suas pernas já estavam bambas. E Shion se masturbava enquanto a chupava.

- Não ouse gozar... Não ainda... - Ela falou quase sem fôlego.

Shion interrompeu as lambidas. Levantou-se e sussurrou em seu ouvindo.

- E quando você quer que eu goze?

- Dentro de mim... Quando estiver dentro de mim...

Shion virou-a de costas, segurando-a pela cintura. O pênis posicionado entre as penas dela. Adorava possuí-la daquela forma. Foi quando se deu conta disso que percebeu que ele tinha um lado perverso que tanto um quanto o outro adoravam.

- Mete logo, caralho... Enfia esse pau em mim de uma vez...

Obedecendo-a, Shion a segurou pelo cabelo e enfiou com força, terminando o trabalho de sua língua. Liv apoiou as mãos na parede e inclinou mais a bunda pra ele. Shion continuou a penetrá-la rapidamente até sentir seu próprio gozo preenchendo-a.

- Ainda está estressada?

- Bem menos... Vamos mais uma vez, só por garantia...

Depois de mais um orgasmo, Liv e Shion saíram do banho, enrolados em robes e do jeito que estavam foram jantar. Tiveram de esquentar os pratos no microondas, mas não se importaram. Nada parecia importante depois do banho que tiveram.

- Ah, recebi um e-mail de Ella. - Disse finalmente.

- Que ótimo. O que ela queria?

- Ela está nos convidando para uma festa de natal em Budapeste. Prepare as malas por que eu já reservei as passagens.

- Festa de natal?

- Com todos os seus amigos e as meninas.

- Mal posso esperar. E todos confirmaram?

- Eu não sei. Mas nós estamos indo, querido.

- Natal é aquela coisa em damos presentes, certo?

- É. Exatamente esse tipo de coisa. O que significa que amanhã, vamos as compras. - Liv dá um sorriso e uma piscadinha. - Vou comprar algo bonito pro meu amor...

Shion sorri e volta a comer.

**-oOo-**

Nova York, durante o Victorya's Secret Fashion Show. Moegana adentrou seu escritório rapidamente, beijando Mu e tentando arrancá-lo daquelas roupas. Mu já foi o guardião do demônio da Dúvida. Um demônio sádico que tinha compulsão por sussurrar nas mentes das pessoas, fazendo-as duvidarem de si mesmas até o ponto da loucura.

Com muito custo, Morgana conseguiu domar aquele filho da puta e por fim, Mu conseguiu se livrar dele. Até mesmo seus enigmáticos sonhos, que começaram a fazer sentido depois que conheceu Mu, desapareceram.

E finalmente podia fazer amor tranquilamente com Mu, sem ouvir sussurros em sua mente de que acabaria "broxando". Morgana sentia-se mais confiante do que nunca. E sua confiança só aumentava quando sua agência de modelos começou a crescer e atingir patamares inacreditáveis dentro do mundo da moda.

Queria comemorar o sucesso de ter suas modelos se apresentando num show de moda tão fantástico quanto aquele. E qual melhor modo de comemorar do que com Mu?

- Você não devia estar lá embaixo? E quanto a sua matéria para sua revista?

- Eu vejo pelo youtube depois...

- E quando você desfila?

- Não está na hora ainda... Temos tempo... - Beijou Mu abrindo o cinto dele e enfiando a mão dentro da calça. O imortal sorriu.

Mu sentia-se tão bem. Finalmente, poderia amar uma mulher, sem medo de seu demônio enlouquecê-la. E Morgana era uma mulher mais linda do que ele poderia pedir. Amava-a tanto.

Desfez o arranjo do cabelo dela, deixando a cascata de cabelos castanhos derramar-se por suas costas. Ergueu sua saia e sentou-a sobre a mesa. Viu que ela estava sem calcinha.

- Gostou? É uma surpresa pra você.

Morgana desabotou o blazer e revelou que por baixo, estava usando um corselete incrivelmente sensual. Não acreitava que ela estava tão ousada. Mais ousada do que era quando se conheceram.

Puxou a peça de roupa para baixo, expondo os seios. Apertou-os enquanto a beijava, sentindo a massagem que ela fazia em seu pênis. Morgana não resistiu e colocou-se de joelhos, ainda segurando-o com força. Lambeu o pênis de Mu, levando-o a loucura. Uma loucura muito diferente do que a que seu demônio quase lhe causou. Uma loucura doce e bem-vinda, provocada por lábios macios.

Mu segura-a pelos cabelos enquanto ela o chupa. Ainda bem que pode gemer alto ali naquele escritório fechado e ninguém pode escutar. A música alta e os holofotes do evento desviam toda a atenção para as modelos na passarela. E Mu não trocaria qualquer uma delas, todas elas por Morgana. Nenhuma mulher vai preencher o lugar de Morgana em seu coração. Apenas ela.

Quando Morgana se levantou, Mu a colocou de pernas abertas sobre a mesa e quando a penetrou, Morgana se agarrou a ele, com força, enlaçando-o com as pernas e os braços, beijando-o. União perfeita e deliciosa. Mu movia o quadril lentamente, mas dando estocadas firmes que injetavam ondas de prazer dentro dela.

Pouco a pouco, ambos chegaram ao orgasmo juntos. Morgana desabou sobre a mesa e os papéis, respirando de forma pesada.

De repente, seu celular toca e ela estende a mão sobre a mesa para pegá-lo. Deveria ser alguém da organização do evento atrás dela. O problema seria sair daquele escritório sem Mu. Fosse qual fosse o motivo.

- Alô? - Ela falou parecendo exausta. - Ella? Sim, eu posso falar...

Assim que ela sente Mu se movimentando mais uma vez, Morgana se arrepende do que disse. Mu ainda não estava satisfeito. Graças aos deuses, Morgana conseguiu conter o gemido. Mu ainda estava duro!

- Festa de natal... Em Buda...? Sim... Claro... Presentes! Sim... Eu tenho certeza que está tudo bem. Pode... Huuumm... Falar!

Mu cruel, torturando-a daquela forma no telefone.

- Sim... Sim... Eu estou indo... Quer dizer... Nós estamos indo... Claro... Sim. Eu preciso... Eu preciso ir...

Apertou o botão de "desligar" antes que gritasse no ouvido de Ella com o orgasmo que estava sentindo.

- Você é cruel...

- Devo parar então?

- Não... Pelo amor dos deuses, não... Você ainda aguenta mais uma...?

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir...

- Oh, meu...

**-oOo-**

Aldebaran abre os olhos e olha ao redor. O quarto estava escuro, o bebê estava no quarto ao lado e Noele dormindo ao seu lado. Nenhum barulho podia ser ouvido e Aldebaran já estava planejando matar a vontade. Nossa, desde que Noele teve o bebê que eles não transavam. Simplesmente não havia tempo e o ex-guardião do demônio da Derrota já estava prestes a enlouquecer.

Lentamente ele levou a mão ao abdome de Noele, deslizou-a discretamente para dentro da camisola e tocou o seio. Seu membro reagiu roçando a bunda de Noele. A mulher gemeu e Aldebaran lançou um olhar para o quarto do bebeê. Ainda estava dormindo.

- Amor? - Sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- O que? - Ela respondeu baixinho.

- O bebê está dormindo...

- E você quer que ele continue assim?

- Sim. Obviamente. Mas... A gente bem que podia... Você sabe...

- Claro... Estou... - Bocejou. - Muito a fim...

- Ok... Então eu posso começar?

- À vontade...

Aldebaran lentamente baixou a calcinha de Noele e seu pênis se esgueirou por entre suas pernas. Uma das maõs foi dos seios para o meio das pernas, tocá-la e estimulá-la. E Noele começava a gemer, para o medo de Aldebaran.

- Shh...

- Desculpe...

Aldebaran beijou-a, para impedí-la de fazer muito barulho. Virou-a sobre a cama e subiu em cima dela, abrindo suas pernas e penetrando-a. Noele mordeu os lábios para não deixar o gemido escapar. Ah, como sentia falta daquilo. Transaram enquanto estava grávida. Aldebaran era tão doce. Acariciava sua barriga, dizendo coisas românticas, dizendo como ela estava linda e como esperava que o bebê fosse um menino. Mas no dia seguinte, pensava como adoraria ter uma doce menina pra amar. Ao comprar brinquedos, sempre fazia questão de comprar para os dois. Noele dizia que poderiam muito bem perguntar o sexo do bebê para o médico, mas ele não queria. Queria que fosse uma surpresa.

Nasceu uma menina, mas Aldebaran não se preocupou com os carrinhos e bonequinhos de super-heróis que comprou. "Nossa menina vai ser uma guerreira durona", ele dizia. E Noele respondia: "Eu espero que ela faça as barbies chutarem a bunda do Superman e do Batman..."

Como Aldebaran já havia sido possuído pelo demônio da Derrota, que o forçava a competir compulsivamente pela vitória sempre que se sentia desafiado, ouvir aquilo era quase uma melodia. Ele não estava mais possuído, mas gostava da ideia de apostar se sua filha realmente ia privilegiar as barbies sobre os bonequinhos de super-heróis.

Mas a mente de Noele voltou ao presente quando Aldebaran a beijou novamente e assim que ela sentiu-o invadindo-a, teve vontade de gritar. Mas não podia acordar o bebê. Mas a missão parecia quase impossível, com Aldebaran tão afoito. Com Aldebaran, abraçando-a com aqueles braços fortes, beijando seu pescoço, apertando seus seios... Mordiscando e lambendo seus mamilos!

- Debas...

- Sim...

- Mais rápido... Antes que... O bebê...

Aldebaran entendeu o recado. Acelerou o ritmo e acabaram gozando juntos. Aldebaran rolou de lado satisfeito e no mesmo instante, ouviu o choro do bebê.

- Querido... Pode ir ver?

- Eu?

- Eu fui niná-la de madrugada. É a sua vez. O leite tá na mamadeira. É só esquentar...

Aldebaran levantou-se cambaleando, vestiu-se e foi para o quarto do bebê. O celular vibrou sobre o criado mudo. Noele esticou a mão e olhou quem era. Leu por um longo tempo até entender as letras embaçadas diante dos olhos.

- Debas!

- O que?

- Ligue pra companhia aérea e agende uma viagem pra Budapeste, tá?

- Tá ok... Peraí. O que disse?

Noele virou pro lado e adormeceu.

**-oOo-**

Pandora's Box, a boate mais badalada de Budapeste. Propriedade de Charlotte Vermont, a ruiva de calça jeans, mini-blusa, botas de cano alto e munhqueiras de couro nos pulsos, bebericando um martini em seu escritório/quarto pessoal. Seu cabelo vermelho armado num coque e o rosto maravilhosamente belo maquiado em estilo "gótico". Tatuagens perfeitas completavam o visual da beldade.

Charlie observava a multidão de pessoas dos mais variados tipos e tribos na pista de dança, bebendo, se drogando e fazendo sexo. Uma bela paisagem pra ela, diria. As suítes e camarotes ocupados... Era um dia bom para o Pandora's.

Pensar no nome do lugar, fazia Charlie se lembrar nostalgicamente de como se envolveu em uma guerra entre demônios e fanáticos religiosos. Quando a comprou renomeou a boate inspirada por Saga, seu amante e agora marido. Um lugar onde existe a esperança de encontrar todos os pecados. Belo slogan. Ela levava jeito para aquilo.

E foi naquele lugar que viveu os dias mais felizes e mais intensos com Saga. Ex-guardião do demônio da insanidade, que o transformava num psicopata sempre que sentia o cheiro de sangue. Charlie provavelmente foi a que mais sofreu nas mãos dos demônios. Claro, que todas tiveram sua cruz pra carregar, mas nenhuma delas chegou perto de ser realmente morta por Insanidade do que Charlie. E mais de uma vez. Mas chega do passado. Ele está enterrado. Agora, só queria pensar em Saga.

Por falar nele, onde será que estava? Precisava contar as novidades sobre a festa de natal que Ella planejava pra uma semana. Mas Saga se levantou cedo, coisa que ele sabia que Charlie não gostava de fazer e foi fazer sabe-se os deuses o que.

Saga teria de compensá-la por aquele sumiço. E como se estivesse lendo sua mente, viu Saga adentrar a boate. De terno e gravata. O óculos escuros completavam o visual de forma tão perfeita que Charlie já tinha pensado em perdoá-lo. Seus olhos não deixaram de seguí-lo enquanto Saga passava por entre as pessoas do Pandora's até chegar a escada que levava ao escritório.

- Onde o senhor foi? Não me avisou onde ia, não ligou o dia inteiro. - Charlie bebericou o martini e tentou soar o mais chateada que era capaz. Contudo o sorriso de Saga estava desarmando-a.

Ele retirou os óculos e aproximou-se dela com aquele sorriso canalha no rosto, sussurrando bem próximo ao ouvido dela.

- É uma surpresa.

- Olha só pra você... Sendo todo fofo pra ver se eu te perdôo por me deixar sozinha o dia inteiro...

- Você já me perdoou assim que eu entrei na boate.

- Vá se foder... - A ruiva sorriu. Saga abraçou-a por trás.

- Então. Qual a minha surpresa?

- É uma surpresa. Você vai ficar sabendo quando formos a festa de natal de Ella e Shura.

- Você sabia?

- Sabia. Eu recebi uma mensagem de Ella hoje cedo.

- Ok. Mas você ainda tem que me compensar por ter me abandonado hoje.

- Eu tenho uma ideia em mente...

Virou Charlie e prensou-a contra o vidro, num beijo ardente. Pensar que as pessoas abaixo podiam vê-la, a deixava excitada. As mãos de Saga passeando por seu corpo a deixavam arrepiada. Quando ela ergueu a blusa preta que usava, exibindo os seios, convidando-o a chupá-los. Saga aceita o convide e leva a boca até o seio, lambendo o mamilo. Uma de suas mãos agarra a coxa de Charlie e sobe até o meio das pernas. Mesmo por cima da calça, o toque a excita.

- Me leve pra cama... - Ela sussurra.

Saga puxa toda a camisa dela por cima da cabeça e joga no chão. Charlie o puxa pelo cós da calça e começa a abrir o ziper enquanto se beijam. Saga a empurra sobre a cama e começa a se despir. Primeiro a jaqueta, depois a gravata e por fim a camisa. Charlie olha para aquele corpo definido e musculoso e morde os lábios.

Ela abaixa a calça de Saga e segura seu membro. Toca-o com os lábios, com um leve roçar antes de chupá-lo. Saga tomba a cabeça pra trás, segurando-a pelos cabelos e gemendo alto. Passara tempo demais desde a manhã sem transar com Charlie e seu corpo implorava por mais.

Empurrou-a sobre a cama e terminou de se despir. Subiu na cama sobre ela, mas a ruiva o empurrou de lado e trocou de posições.

- Eu ainda não terminei... - Ela sussurrou e também terminou de se despir.

Charlie virou-se em posição de 69 e voltou a chupá-lo. Saga a segurou e começou a lambê-la. Ele apertava sua bunda enquanto a lambia e Charlie o masturbava enquanto chupava. Parecia que um queria fazer o outro gozar primeiro e a primeira foi Charlie.

Ela sorriu saciada e olhou pra ele.

- Falta você... Como quer gozar? - Ela perguntou, mas já estava se virando de frente e sentando sobre o membro rígido dele.

Lentamente começou a cavalgá-lo. Saga apertou seus seios novamente. Charlie cavalgava Saga lentamente e aos poucos aumentava o ritmo. Saga a puxou pelos cabelos, trazendo para mais perto de si e beijando-a quando gozou deliciosamente dentro dela.

- Quando sexo será necessário pra você me mostrar o que trouxe pra mim, heim?

- Eu não vou mostrar antes da festa.

- Challenge accepted...

**-oOo-**

Malu decidiu fechar o restaurante mais cedo, naquele dia. Se haveria uma festa de natal, estava atrasada pra comprar presentes. Kanon ajudou-a a fechar as portas e retirar os pratos das mesas. Kanon já foi o guardião do demônio Mentiras. Era incapaz de dizer qualquer verdade sem cair de joelhos em agonia insuportável. Por isso, sempre tinha de falar o oposto do que realmente queria dizer e atormentar os que precisavam entendê-lo ou comunicar-se com ele.

Malu felizmente conseguiu driblar o contratempo e se apaixonar por ele. Mas como ela mesma costumava brincar, era difícil não se apaixonar por aquele canalha de olhos azuis e corpo sarado. E Kanon responderia algo como: "As minas não piram."

Mas isso quando ele estava possuído. Agora, ele podia falar como quisesse. Era difícil se acostumar, após dois mil anos vigiando cada frase que pronunciaria para não acabar morrendo de dor. Mas felizmente conseguiu encontrar uma mulher pra amar.

Agora, seus dias se resumiam a ajudá-la no restaurante e fazer amor a noite. A vida não podia ser melhor do que isso.

- Por que está fechando o restaurante tão cedo?

- Bom, fim de ano os negócios vão bem. Temos o luxo de trabalhar menos. E precisamos comprar presentes pra festa da Ella, umas roupas e levar umas coisinhas para a ceia.

- Não precisamos levar nada. Ella é podre de rica. Ela não é dona de um país? Provavelmente terá comida pra alimentar Budapeste. Se bobear ela já comprou presente pra todo mundo também e nos poupa o gasto.

- Ah, nem pensar! Vamos às compras de um jeito ou de outro! Pelo menos para os presentes! E não quero saber de reclamações.

Kanon decidiu apelar para o charme. Puxou Malu pelo braço e envolveu-a entre os seus. Olhou-a bem fundo nos olhos.

- Que tal a gente deixar só pra um pouco mais tarde?

- Mas temos de fazer compras. Quanto mais cedo melhor...

- Tem certeza? - Kanon beijou Malu. - Ainda temos tempo...

- Eu sei o que está tentando fazer... Não vai funcionar...

- O que estou tentando fazer?

- Está tentando... Me distrair...

Malu sentiu a mão do imortal deslizando até sua bunda e tentando erguer o vestido.

- Não quero te distrair... Mas se quisesse, diria que está funcionando?

- Sim... Não! Sim... Quero dizer... Não me confunda...

Ah, os lábios dele em seu pescoço, causando-lhe arrepios. Aquela mão boba subindo até o seio e apertando-o de leve. Antes que desse conta, ela estava sentada sobre uma das mesas.

- Pessoas comem aqui...

- Limpamos depois...

O vestido foi erguido e a mão foi direto até o meio das pernas, apertando sua coxa! Oh, canalha! Puxou a calcinha dela de lado e acariciou-a ali, bem no lugar exato, deixando-a molhada.

- Kanon... Não faz isso...

- Você quer que eu pare?

- Sim... Não! Sim... Quero dizer... Não pare!

Kanon sorriu e beijou-a. Aquele beijo tirou-lhe todo o equilíbrio e a razão. Não se lembrava mais do que estavam falando ou o que deveriam fazer. Malu deslizou a mão para dentro da camisa de Kanon, sentindo os músculos firmes de guerreiro imortal.

- Sua... - Beijou o pescoço dela. - Mocreia...

- Huuummm... Kanon...

Ele puxou as alças do vestido para baixo e expôs os seios. Abocanhou um e mordeu o mamilo. Deslizou a língua ao redor dele.

- Sua horrorosa...

- Você me deixa louca falando assim...

Malu acostumou-se tanto às mentiras que sentia-se mais excitada quando ele dizia aquelas coisas. Era uma espécie de fetiche por xingos, ao avesso.

- Você me broxa...

- Huuum... Vem logo...

Kanon puxa a calcinha dela com tanta força, que arrebenta o elástico. Ele vira Malu de costas, que apoia as mãos e se inclina sobre a mesa e enfia nela com força. Malu geme alto, morde os lábios, rebola pedindo por mais.

Kanon a segura pela cintura, admirando aquela bela tatuagem de fada sobre a bunda. Aquela bunda tão bonita e sensual, que ele adorava admirar e tocar. Kanon dá um tapa nela e Malu fica arrepiada.

Kanon arremetia com força e sem gentileza. Malu gemia tão alto que qualquer um passando pela rua provavelmente poderia ouví-la. E cada estocada levava-a um passo mais perto do orgasmo que apenas Kanon era capaz de lhe conceder.

Kanon a puxou pelo cabelo, abraçou-a com força e continuou a arremeter até que gozou. E junto de seu gozo, Malu também obteve o seu.

- Virgem que pariu...

Kanon sorriu quando ela balbuciou o xingo que ele costumava dizer quando estava possuído pelo demônio das Mentiras.

**-oOo-**

Mask já foi o guardião do demônio da Morte. Sua existêcncia se resumia a coletar almas e carregá-las para o céu ou o inferno. A única vez que se permitiu amar uma mulher, ele teve de sofrer com o fato de vê-la morrer. A dor foi tremenda que ele flagelou o próprio corpo com fogo e uma faca. Contudo, apesar de suas terríveis cicatrizes, ele conseguiu conquistar o coração de Maya.

Maya era a filha adotiva de Pandora, que foi morta pelos Senhores para que roubassem a caixa. Ela se tornou uma feiticeira e procurou um meio de prolongar sua vida através de magia. Seu único propósito na vida era matar os Senhores e vingar sua mãe adotiva. No entanto, ela não contava que iria se apaixonar por um deles.

Ela viu que Mask era um bruto assassino, mas com um bom coração. Ela relutou a princípio, mas não conseguiu resistir. Felizmente, quando sua mãe adotiva Pandora foi trazida de volta a vida por Zeus, ela aceitou o fato de Maya estar apaixonada por um de seus algozes. Se era ele quem a fazia feliz, como poderia dizer não?

Quando ela pensava em Pandora, seu coração doía. Não tanto pelo que ela sofreu, pois Zeus concedeu a sua alma um pequeno pedaço de paraíso pra descansar. Mas por que agora, ela estava de volta a um mundo que não conhecia e não entendia e ainda estava caçando um demônio foragido, enquanto o resto descansava.

Maya quis ajudá-la, mas Pandora disse pra ela descansar. Ela poderia cuidar do problema sozinha. Típico de uma mãe que quer protegê-la. Agora, Maya vivia nos Estados Unidos, aproveitando a vida com Mask.

Ela estava adorando a vida de paz e tranquilidade. Mask nem tanto. Ainda reclamava de tédio. Quem diria que ele esperava tanto ter paz antes, quando tinha de lutar contra os caçadores diariamente e agora, reclamava que sua vida era monótona demais. Maya queria dar a ele alguns filhos pra ver se ele ainda reclamaria de vida monótona.

Maya preparou o café da manhã e subiu as escadas para o quarto, onde seu amante estava dormindo. Viu-o deitado de bruços, nu e lembrou-se da noite passada. Tão apaixonada. Quase não queria acordá-lo. Ele ficava resmungão quando era acordado. Mas Maya sabia o jeito certo de acordá-lo bem.

Retirou o robe que vestia, ficando completamente nua e subiu na cama. Deitou sobre Mask. Ele gemeu quando sentiu os beijos dela em seu ombro e virou-se. Maya sentou-se de perna aberta sobre ele, esfregando-se em seu pênis, deixando-o cada vez mais duro. Aproximou-se de seu membro e segurou-o com firmeza e chupou-o lentamente. Sentiu-o crescendo dentro de sua boca e saboreou-o.

Sentiu a mão de Mask em seus cabelos, segurando-os com força. Maya sentiu vontade de chupar mais rápido.

- Não consigo ficar zangado com você me acordando assim...

- Eu sei... Por isso que sempre te acordo assim...

Maya sentou-se novamente sobre ele, mas desta vez, ela introduziu o pênis dentro de si e começou a cavalgá-lo. Mask segurou-a pela cintura, ritmando as investidas. Maya inclinou o corpo para trás, com as mãos sobre a mesa, cavalgando-o vigorosamente.

Em seguida, ele virou-se com ela sobre a cama, ficando por cima, e continuou penetrando-a com força até gozarem.

- Isso sim é café da manhã...

- Uhum... E ainda tem mais...

- Mais? Você está me mimando...

- Na verdade... Estou te preparando...

- Pra que?

- Pra avisar que estamos viajando pra Budapeste pra comemorar o natal com os outros. - Maya beijou-o e levantou-se da cama. - Eu vou tomar um banho, o café da manhã está pronto lá em baixo. Aproveite.

- Peraí! Eu ouvi direito? Nós vamos voltar a Budapeste?

Maya não respondeu. O chuveiro já estava ligado.

- Porra... Fui enganado...

**-oOo-**

O carro conversível passou como um foguete pela estrada, ativando o radar de velocidade da polícia e imediatamente dando início a uma perseguição. Ao volante, estava Aiolia, ex-guardião do demônio da Violência. Aiolia passou dois mil anos aflingido por uma dupla maldição. A primeira era o demônio dentro dele, constantemente exigindo que ele matasse. A segunda era a maldição que o levava a morrer todas meia-noite pela mão de seus amigos e passar a noite queimando no inferno.

E de repente, essa ex-caçadora caiu do céu, literalmente livrando-o de ambas as maldições. Seu demônio não queria matá-la e sua maldição mortal foi quebrada. Aiolia que passou séculos confinado, agora tinha todo um mundo pra explorar e uma vida eterna pra aproveitar.

Uma vida que parece ter sido contagiada pela inconsequência de sua amante, que naquele exato momento, estava sentada sobre ele, transando enquanto o carro avançava pela estrada. Era mais do que pura inconsequência de Tori. Era prazer.

Afetada pela deusa do caos que passou anos escondida dentro de si, Tori se tornou uma pessoa viciada em adrenalina, impulsiva e sem papas na língua. Quando conheceu Aiolia, sentiu por ele o que nenhum homem foi capaz de fazê-la sentir. Excitação, desejo. Puro desejo. Mais do que o desejo de se meter em perigos, mais do que o desejo de descobrir o quão violento seu demônio realmente era. Ela sentiu um poderoso desejo sexual.

Por isso, quando Tori disse que queria transar, Aiolia entendeu que ela não estava pedindo para parar o carro. E a sirene da viatura só fazia seu tesão aumentar. Mas quando Tori pegou a pistola e disparou no pneu da viatura, fazendo-a capotar, Aiolia foi surpreendido como nunca havia sido antes.

E Tori voltou a cavalgá-lo até gozar.

Alguns quilômetros adiante, pararam no acostamento para uma transa menos perigosa, mas não menos excitante. Tori gostava de locais públicos e proibidos. Estava deitada sobre o capô do carro, com as pernas abertas ao redor da cintura de Aiolia. Aiolia a penetrava com força, mordendo o seio exposto e fazendo-a gemer. Em seguida, virou-a de bruços sobre o capô do carro e voltou a enfiar, segurando-a forte pela cintura.

Tori sentiu uma explosão de orgasmo quando Aiolia gozou dentro dela. Se beijaram e recompuseram, arrumaram as roupas rapidamente e de repente, ouviram as sirenes novamente. Mais carros de polícia pelo visto.

Pularam no carro e arrancaram. As sirenes soavam atrás deles, alucinadas.

- Mas que saco... Nem podemos curtir uma lua de mel em paz! É proibido transar enquanto direge... É proibido transar em locais públicos... Senhorita, aqui é um cinema e não um motel! Merda! Gente sem graça...

- Talvez você preferisse que eles atirassem na gente. - Disse Aiolia sorrindo.

- Pra falar a verdade seria mais divertido, sim. Ei... Que tal a gente dar mais uma?

- Vamos nos livrar deles antes, querida.

- Às vezes você também é tãaaaao chato...

Aiolia joga o carro para um lado e depois lança-o contra a viatura ao seu lado, fazendo-a sair da pista. Tori abriu a mala de armas no banco de trás, exibindo um arsenal.

- Glocks, Magnuns, Uzis... Cadê as granadas?

- Olha no fundo.

- Granadas! Uhull!

Tori pegou uma, tirou o pino e atirou na pista. A explosão fez dois carros de polícia se desestabilizarem e saírem da pista. As balas começaram a zunir. Aiolia podia apostar que estavam pedindo reforços. Não demoraria até o exército estar a ponto de abatê-los.

O celular começa a tocar.

- Querida, atende pra mim.

- Claro. - ela aperta o botão verde do celular. - Alô? - dispara nos pneus de outra viatura. - Ella! Que surpresa, minha filha! Claro que vamos! Seria um prazer! Balas? Eu acho que você está escutando demais. - Tori dispara nos parabrisas de outra viatura. - Claro. Daqui uma semana! Estaremos aí! Beijos! Manda um abraço pro Shura!

- Vamos pro aeroporto?

- Acho que sim. Mas eu queria ver se vamos aparecer no noticiário dos procurados hoje a noite...

- Quer se tornar a criminosa mais procurada da América?

- Enquanto eu não chegar a lista da interpol eu não fico satisfeita... Ei, por falar em Interpol, como vai o Olos e a Alex?

- Acho que vamos saber quando chegarmos a Budapeste.

O carro acelerou deixando as viaturas pra trás.

**-oOo-**

Victorya's Secret Fashion Show. Ninguém sabia de onde aquela modelo, Désir veio. Só sabiam que ela era perfeita como anjo. E suas lindas tatuagens de asas e calda de demônio eram uma bela contradição a sua aparência angelical. Ela era eletrizante na passarela, discontraída, sorridente e carismática. As câmeras a amavam, pois ela saía perfeita em todas.

Désir era a sensação do momento. O motivo da inveja das modelos. E o motivo de deleite dos estilistas. Ao voltar da passarela, caminhou para seu camarim e assim que fechou a porta, foi surpreendida por Shaka.

- Querido! - Ela lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro.

Shaka, seu namorado. Ex-guardião do demônio dos Segredos. Seu demônio absorvia os Segredos mais sombrios das pessoas e os usava para destruí-los. Désir era um demônio também. Um súcubo pra ser mais preciso. Ela era apaixonada pelo demônio dos Segredos e fugiu do inferno pra ficar com ele. Mas acabou se apaixonando por Shaka que era o portador do demônio.

Foi uma longa jornada que levou ambos a se unirem, mas conseguiram ficar juntos. Shaka se aproximou e a beijou.

- Também senti sua falta...

- Quanto tempo temos?

- Não muito...

Désir trancou a porta quando bateram. Alguém gritou "dez minutos, senhorita Désir" do outro lado. Ela sorriu para Shaka de forma provocante.

- Vê-la com essa lingirie... Fica muito difícil resistir...

- Você gostou?

- Muito...

Désir empurra Shaka e senta-o na cadeira.

- Você devia me ver sem ela...

Ela liga uma música no rádio e começa a caminha para trás, até encostar na porta. Désir começa a mover o corpo de forma sensual, dançando e se tocando. Um strip-tease. Shaka ficou arrepiado de vê-la com aquela lingirie sensual, dançando pra ele.

Ela abaixou as alças do sutiã, sem retirá-las. Mordeu os lábios e deslizou a mão pelo abdome até chegar dentro da calcinha. Encostou-se na porta e se masturbou. Shaka queria levantar e agarrá-la, mas ela o impediu.

- Não se mova... Você vai esperar sua vez...

Virou-se de costas, apoiada contra a porta e empinou a bunda. Aquela bunda perfeita enfeitada com aquela calcinha vermelha "fio-dental". Shaka queria tocá-la, mas estava longe. Só de vê-la, já estava duro. Abriu o zíper da calça e segurou o pênis para se masturbar.

- Eu não deixei você fazer isso...

- Então, venha me impedir...

Désir sorriu e voltou a dançar. Desta vez, ela desabotoou o sutiã, mas aida não o tirou. Segurou-o, cobrindo os seios enquanto se movia sensualmente pelo camarim, dançando. De repente, jogou-o de lado, exibindo os seios fartos. Shaka notou seus mamilos duros.

Désir levou um pé a cadeira onde Shaka estava sentado, bem entre as pernas dele e começou a baixar uma das meias. Já estava quase retirando toda, quando Shaka fez menção de tocá-la e ela deslizou a meia-calça de volta.

- Não, não... Eu disse, sem tocar... - Lambeu os lábios quando viu Shaka se masturbando.

Da mesma maneira que a anterior, retirou a outra meia-calça e jogou-a sobre a cabeça de Shaka. Voltou a se afastar para dançar. Estava apenas de calcinha agora e fazia menção de tirá-la, enroscando os dedos na alça, abaixando-a um pouco e voltando. Sabia que Shaka queria vê-la. Sabia que Shaka queria ver a depilação que ela tinha feito. Lisa. Sem pêlos. Ele já engolia a seco só de imaginar.

- Tire suas roupas...

Sem protestar, ele retirou a camisa.

- Muito bem... Agora, tire suas calças...

Ele o fez.

- Menino obediente... - Novamente, ela deslizou a mão para dentro da calcinha e começou a se tocar, gemendo. - Estou imaginando que é você me tocando...

- Então, parede imaginar...

Shaka puxou-a pelos braços e a fez sentar-se em seu colo de pernas abertas. Desta vez, foram os dedos dele que ela sentiu dentro da calcinha, tocando-lhe a intimidade úmida e ansiosa. Shaka lambei o seio dela, arrepiando sua pele e puxou a calcinha de lado. Désir sentiu o pênis duro de Shaka deslizando para dentro de si, tão quente, pulsando.

- Chupe-os... - Ela puxou Shaka pra perto de si, oferecendo os seios. Shaka os apertou e os lambeu.

Aahhh... Que delícia...

Âme começou a mover o quadril, pra cima e pra baixo. Sentindo ondas de prazer percorrer seu corpo, cada vez que o membro de Shaka adentrava-a. Tanto tesão, Tanto desejo que seu corpo estava pegando fogo. Suas tatuagens de asas de morcego revelaram sua verdadeira natureza, desprendendo-se como verdadeiras asas de suas costas. A calda ao redor da perna, serpenteou, retraiu e por fim se libertou. Uma verdadeira calda pontuda de demônio.

Ansiosa, Désir cavalgou Shaka até sentir seu orgamos atingindo o clímax. Até sentir Shaka jorrando dentro dela e até desfalecer nos braços do guerreiro imortal. Deu-lhe um beijo ardente quando ouviu baterem a porta novamente.

"Dois minutos, senhorita Désir!"

- Espere aqui... Eu volto já...

Désir se trocou de novo, com uma lingirie branca e o mais rápido que pôde voltou para a passarela. Só esperava que se cabelo não estivesse desarrumado.

**-oOo-**

Mia dormia como um anjo sobre a cama. Seu rosto delicado, seu corpo franzino, praticamente tudo nela a tornava um anjo. Um anjo que passou a vida inteira sorrindo pra não chorar até que conheceu Dohko e ele a ensinou a sorrir de verdade.

Desde que conheceu o ex-guardião do demônio da Ira, Mia conheceu uma gentileza e uma amabilidade nada condizente com um homem que passou dois mil anos, punindo e torturando pessoas pelos crimes que cometeram. Contudo, Mia parecia tão pura que o demônio era incapaz de enxergar qualquer mancha de maldade nela. Mia domou e amansou um dos demônios mais cruéis e impiedosos do inferno e isso fazia dela uma guerreira aos olhos de Dohko.

Sim, Dohko raramente se envolvia com mulheres humanas. Ele as considerava frágeis e fracas. E uma vida humana, diante da imortalidade é apenas um momento passageiro que não valia o sofrimento da perda.

Era assim que ele pensava até conhecer Mia. Quando se apaixonou por ela, pela primeira vez ele sentiu a vontade de proteger e amar invés de punir e odiar. Agora, ela era seu merecido descanso eterno.

Deitou-se com ela na cama, admirando aquele lindo cabelo ruivo esparramado sobre o travesseiro. Aquele corpo minúsculo e esbelto coberto apenas por uma camiseta e uma calcinha. Dohko roçou os lábios levemente nos dela, levou a mão até o seio e acariciou-o gentilmente.

Mia gemeu de leve e abriu os olhos.

- Adoro quando acordo assim...

- Eu adoro acordá-la assim...

Tirou a calcinha dela e foi beijando seu corpo do umbigo até chegar ao sexo. Seus lábios tocaram-na e a língua explorou-a. Mia gemeu alto, agarrou-se aos lençóis e a cabeceira da cama. As mãos de Dohko exploraram seu corpo, por baixo da camiseta e chegaram aos seios. Dohko acariciava-os com firmeza, estimulando os mamilos com o dedo. A respiração dela estava tão acelerada, sentindo a língua de Dohko cariciá-la em um ponto tão íntimo. Ela ficou úmida rapidamente.

Dohko lambeu-a e penetrou-a com os dedos até sentí-la gozar. Nesse momento, Dohko se ajoelhou sobre a cama, puxou-a pela cintura e apoiou uma de suas pernas sobre os ombros. Dohko lentamente deslizou pra dentro dela. Mia mordeu os lábios, conteve outro gemido.

- Estou te machucando?

- Não...

Ele sempre perguntava. Considerava-a tão frágil, mas esquecia-se de que ela já havia experimentado o lado árduo da vida em todos os sentidos. Em seus piores dias, Mia foi uma prostituta. Fazia-o pra se manter viva. Dohko detestava pensar no que homens já fizeram a ela e por isso, sempre se preocupava de ser gentil na cama. Ou o mais gentil que soubesse ser.

- Mais depressa... Faça mais rápido, Dohko...

- Não quero te machucar...

- Eu... Aguento... Mais rápido! Mais forte...

Mia adora fazer amor com Dohko, mas ao menos uma vez, gostaria que ele fosse mais feroz, mais rude na cama. Ela sabe que ele se preocupa, mas ela aguenta.

- Tem certeza?

- Mais rápido! - As palavras saíram quase como um grito implorado.

Dohko arremeteu com mais força, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Mais forte!

Dohko começava a penetrá-la cada vez mais rápido, segurando-a com força pela cintura. Tanta força que machucava, mas Mia adorou. Ela interrompeu o ato e se virou de costas pra ele.

- Quero... Por trás...

- Não. Vou te machucar.

- Não interessa... Eu aguento.

Dohko apertou as nádegas da ruiva, abrindo-as. Era a primeira vez que fariam daquela forma. Mia estava amedrontada e excitada ao mesmo tempo. Homens já a tomaram daquela forma antes e ela odiava, mas com Dohko, sempre quis dar tudo de si. Por ele.

Dohko esfregou o membro em sua gruta úmida, enfiou bem fundo para que lubrificá-lo e aproximou-se da bunda de Mia e começou a lentamente penetrá-la. Ele era enorme e parecia estar rasgando-a ao meio, mas ela mordeu os lábios e aguentou. Não deixou um gemido de dor escapar. Não faria nada para fazê-lo se sentir culpado. Esperava que ele não visse as lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto do olho. Ela aguentaria.

Sentiu Dohko entrar por completo dentro de si. Ele ficou parado até ela se acostumar e a dor aliviar e então retirou-se lentamente, gemendo de prazer. Mia gemeu, sentindo tanto dor quanto prazer. Como Dohko conseguia fazê-la sentir-se tão bem com algo que há alguns anos ela desprezava?

- Estou machucando você?

- Não... - Ela balançou a cabeça. - Mais... Quero mais...

Dohko penetrou-a novamente. Que deliciosa dor ela sentiu e que vontade de gritar. Dohko se moveu novamente, causando mais dor e mais prazer e dessa vez, ela gemeu alto. Levou a mão entre as pernas e se masturbou.

Dohko diminuia aos poucos o intervalo entre as estocadas, sentindo Mia ficar mais e mais solta. A pressão que Dohko sentia, fazia seu pênis latejar. Ela era tão quente por dentro que ele não resistiu e gozou dentro dela. Mia sentiu a dor amenizar e atingiu um orgasmo incrível. A dor deu lugar ao prazer e desabaram sobre a cama.

Dohko se retirou de dentro dela e viu um pouco de sangue escorrendo. Abraçou-a de forma confortante e pediu desculpas.

- Me perdoe... Não quis machucá-la...

- Está tudo bem... Eu adorei... Sério. Eu amei e quero fazer de novo. Quero fazer de tudo pra agradá-lo, Dohko... Eu te amo tanto...

- Eu também te amo, anjo...

Quando a anestesia do orgasmo passou, Mia sentiu-se dolorida, mas não se importava. Virou-se de frente pra Dohko e beijou-o.

- Não se preocupe comigo. Sou mais forte do que você pensa.

Dohko sorriu e abraçou-a.

**-oOo-**

Vida tem sido boa na Inglaterra para Prue e Milo. Ela havia voltado a viver em sua casa, onde não entrava desde que sua mãe morreu. Prue e a irmã Phoe saíram daquela casa e se uniram aos Caçadores. Passaram anos procurando os Senhores para se vingarem pela morte da mãe. Um deles principalmente. Milo, o ex-guardião do demônio da Luxúria que seduziu sua mãe e a levou a loucura.

Mas o destino gosta de brincar e fez Prue se apaixonar pelo homem que ela queria matar. Milo não era como ela pensava, um promíscuo que seduzia mulheres sem distinção. Apesar de que era exatamente isso que ele fazia, por dentro, Milo não gostava. Ele só queria ver-se livre da maldição e encontrar uma mulher pra amar. Contudo, seu demônio se recusava a possuir a mesma mulher duas vezes e Milo considerava o mais miserável dos homens por isso. O demônio da Luxúria apaixonou-se tão intensamente por Prue que só pensava nela e até demonstrou ser capaz de ficar excitado com ela mais de uma vez. Mas ela o detestava e o queria ver morto.

Hoje, Milo se considerava o homem mais afortunado do mundo. Pois conquistou o amor de Prue e se livrou do demônio da Luxúria. Seu constante desejo pela japonesa agora era só seu.

Ela estava na hidromassagem, tomando um banho de espuma relaxante e ouvindo música quando, de repente, Milo adentra. Prue estava tão relaxada e distraída que sequer notou a presença dele até que ele a tocou.

Prue assustou-se e quase deu um pulo pra fora da hidro.

- Milo! Quer me matar do coração, seu tarado?

- Ah, amor... Foi só uma brincadeira. Relaxa...

Milo a beijou e sentou-se ao lado dela, com o braço ao redor de seu ombro. Prue sentou-se no colo dele, ainda de costas e se aninhou entre seus braços.

- Estou com saudades da Phoe. E de todo mundo na verdade.

- Eu também... - Acariciou os braços dela.

- É sério. A gente devia ir pra Budapeste. Pra festa da Ella.

- Se é isso que você quer...

- É claro que eu quero. Eu vou avisar a Phoe e... Milo! Porra, esse bicho não sossega? Eu to conversando sério!

- É difícil se concentrar com você esfregando essa bundinha sexy nele, amor.

Prue sorriu.

- Esfregando como? Assim? - Ela move o quadril pra provocá-lo e sente a reação dele.

- Assim mesmo... Olha lá, heim? Se começar, tem de terminar.

- Está me desafiando, seu cretino?

- E se eu estiver?

Prue agarra o pênis de Milo e fica de frente pra ele, enquanto o masturba. A visão do corpo molhado e ensaboado da japonesa deixa Milo duro como uma rocha. Ele puxa Prue para um beijo sedento na boca.

Prue sorri e lentamente mergulha debaixo da água. Ela começa a chupar Milo, deixando-o maluco.

- Nossa, você está ficando cada vez melhor nisso, querida... Mas vai ter de fazer melhor... Do que... Isso!

Milo gozou e Prue emergiu da água com um sorriso triunfante.

- Sentiu, garanhão?

- Ora, sua... Vem cá! - Milo a puxou pra outro beijo.

Suas mãos deslizaram pela bunda de Prue e ele sentiu os mamilos rígidos dela em contato com seu peito. Seu pênis deu um salto em resposta. Ainda estava duro apesar de ter acabado de gozar. Com uma das mãos, ele acariciou o clitóris de Prue, fazendo-a gemer alto.

Chupou seus seios enquanto enfiava os dedos dentro dela. Prue estava se contorcendo de tesão. Ela se virou de costas pra ele novamente, novamente esfregando-se contra ele, mas desta vez, sentiu Milo penetrando-a, deslizando facilmente devido a excitação.

Milo envolve-a nos braços e beijava-lhe a nuca e os ombros, apertava os seios, beliscava os mamilos. Prue foi a loucura. Rebolava sobre ele, ficando cada vez mais excitada e mais excitada até sentir o corpo derreter. Seu corpo foi tomado por um orgasmo delicioso que a fez desabar. E logo, Milo gozou também, aquecendo-a ainda mais.

- Você desiste?

- Filho da puta, não consigo competir com você. Mas eu não desisto...

Ela se virou pra ele, beijou-o e aninhou-se em seus braços

**-oOo-**

Sala de treinamento da mansão Bedford. Phoe e Mime estavam um diante do outro, com as espadas na bainha. Phoe, a irmã gêmea de Prue que nasceu com deficiência visual. Devido a complicações no parto, Phoe nasceu com cegueira parcial. Mas nunca permitiu que isso servisse como obstáculo para a vida.

Treinou tão arduamente quanto Prue pra se tornar uma excelente caçadora e uma assassina letal com a katana. E devido a sua vendeta contra Milo, Prue nunca pensou muito em homens, até Mime surgir em sua vida. Mime, também conhecido como Apolo, o deus-sol. Longa história.

Mas o importante era que Mime trouxe felicidade a vida de Phoe (com muito custo) e agora, eles viviam juntos de Milo e Prue na mansão Bedford.

Aquele era um momento nostálgico pra eles. Uma das primeiras lembranças que Phoe tem de seu namorado é um duelo de espadas em que o vencedor ganharia um beijo.

Phoe venceu e pediu que Mime desse um beijo em Milo. Ela duvidou que o imortal cumpriria o combinado, contudo, ele o fez. Milo não ficou muito satisfeito, mas todo o resto deu belas risadas.

Agora, eles repetiriam o ritual. O prêmio seria decidido pelo vencedor no fim da luta.

Sacaram suas espadas ao mesmo tempo e as lâminas colidiram. Phoe conseguia ouvir o som da lâmina se aproximando e em velocidade quase sobrehumana, detinha o avanço dela com a sua. Se atacaram, trocaram golpes, bloquearam e revidaram.

Em determinado momento, Phoe e Mime desferiram um ataque e suas espadas se chocaram e a lâmina de Phoe voou de sua mão para o chão.

Mime apontou a espada para o peito da japonesa, com um sorriso cínico dizendo:

- Eu venci.

Phoe ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Ok... E o que você deseja de mim, vencedor?

- Ora... Você deve imaginar... - Mime faz um movimento com a espada e corta a camisa de Phoe, sem causar qualquer dano a sua pele. - Dispa-se...

Phoe sorriu e retirou o top rasgado que vestia. Mime engoliu a seco, ao olhar para os singelos e sensuais mamilos da japonesa.

- O que foi, campeão? Estou detectando nervosismo? Você está tímido? É a primeira vez que vê uma garota nua?

- Engraçadinha... Retire a calça.

Phoe obedece e retira a calça de lycra justa que usava.

- Ei. Que tipo de brincadeira está tentando fazer aqui? A calcinha também.

Phoe sorriu e obedeceu. Em seguida ela se virou de costas, provocando-o.

- Estou com vergonha... Não me olhe assim.

Mime a abraçou por trás, deslizando as mãos por seu corpo. Roçando os lábios em seu pescoço.

- Você é tão sensual...

- Eu sei...

- E humilde. Veja que combinação rara.

Mesmo por baixo da calça, ela sentiu o membro de Mime crescendo e roçando em sua bunda. Mime apertou um seio de Phoe com uma mão e acariciou seu sexo com a outra. Phoe tombou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu, mordendo os lábios.

- Por que me deixou vencer?

- Por que eu tive peninha de você. Eu sempre venço.

- Eu quem sempre te deixo vencer.

- Mentiroso...

Phoe levou a mão às costas, acariciando o pênis de Mime por cima da calça. O imortal entendeu o recado e abriu o zíper, deixando a mão dela entrar e agarrá-lo.

- Você está mais atiradinha...

- Culpa sua... Eu o quero nu...

- Eu pensei que eu tivesse vencido. Eu dou as ordens.

- Não quero saber. Tire suas roupas.

Mime obedeceu. Retirou a camisa, sem pressa. Em seguida, foi a calça jeans e a cueca. Estava completamente nu. Sussurrou ao ouvido de Phoe:

- Fique de joelhos...

Quando ela obedeceu, ele a circulou, avaliando-a. Acariciou seus cabelos e a ergueu pelo queixo.

- O prêmio que eu quero é...

Antes que ele terminasse, Phoe segurou o pênis dele e o chupou. Ela nunca tinha feito aquilo a não ser com Mime e descobriu que gostava. Mime retirou-se da boca dela antes que gozasse posicionou-se atrás dela.

- Ajoelhe-se...

Phoe ficou de quatro e Mime ajoelhou-se atrás dela. Esfregou-se nela, sentindo sua umidade se acumular entre as pernas e lentamente penetrou-a, arrancando um gemido da garota. Acariciou suas costas e a bunda, segurou-a pela cintura e começou a mover o quadril pra frente e pra trás.

Phoe sentia tanto prazer que estava difícil se aguentar. Mime puxou-a pelo cabelo, sussurrando:

- Deite-se no chão.

Phoe se deitou sobre o tatame de bruços. Mime se deitou sobre ela e a virou de lado, ficando atrás dela. Voltou a penetrá-la, mas desta vez, metendo mais rápido e mais forte, agarrando os seios dela. Ambos gemiam alto, metendo mais e mais até gozar.

- Hum... Adorei meu prêmio... Mas ainda não estou satisfeito.

- Podemos ao menos ir pro quarto? Não quero que minha irmã flagre a gente pelados de novo...

- Ah, mas qual a graça disso?

**-oOo-**

Depois da guerra contra Esperança e os Caçadores, tudo que Alex e Aiolos queriam era descansar. Alex pediu demissão da interpol e usou seu diploma de comunicação para agir como jornalista mesmo desta vez. E de preferência, nada de jornalismo investigativo. Estava farta de tiroteios. Conseguiu emprego em uma revista de turismo com uma fascinante matéria sobre os mistérios de Budapeste.

Agora, ela e Aiolos viviam uma vida feliz e tranquila, curtindo a paz eternamente, num emprego que a permitia viajar bastante. Hoje estavam curtindo a França. Acabaram de chegar da ópera, Alex trajando um vestido de gala preto. Os cabelos perfeitamente armados em um coque e pérolas nos brincos e no colar. Aiolos estava perfeitamente trajado em um smoking preto com gravata borboleta e tudo. Um pedaço de mal-caminho, como diria Alex.

Caminharam de braços dados pelo saguão do hotel, até o elevador. Alex estava tão linda que Aiolos queria agarrá-la ali mesmo. E Aiolos não era de resistir aos impulsos. Prensou-a contra a parede após apertar o botão do andar em que estavam hospedados e tomou seus lábios em um beijo.

"Depressa elevador, ou farei uma besteira aqui", ele pensou consigo mesmo.

Pareceu uma eternidade, até que o elevador parou no 14º andar, e com um sinal sonoro abriu as portas. Foram as pressas para o apartamento, abrindo o quarto de forma afoita.

Isso lembrou Alex da primeira vez em que encontrou Aiolos. Foi uma situação parecida, impulsiva que o levou para sua cama e a uma noite tórrida de sexo que não condizia em nada com a jovem e recatada Alex. Apenas uma noite, pois ele havia desaparecido na manhã seguinte, deixando-a pensar que ele era um verdadeiro canalha mentiroso. Quando na verdade, ele temia por sua segurança. Na época, ele era o Guardião do demônio do Pesadelo, que se alimentava do medo das pessoas enquanto elas dormiam. E Pesadelos logo havia feito de Alex um alvo.

Apesar de ter sumido e abandonado Alex, Aiolos era uma droga afrodisíaca que a viciou por anos, mesmo separados. Quando o reecontrou, tentou resistir a tentação de beijá-lo. Disse a si mesma que seria apenas um trabalho como qualquer outro, uma investigação como qualquer outra, mas quando se deu conta, estava novamente nos braços de Aiolos.

Atirou-se sobre a cama enquanto Aiolos tirava as roupas. Uma mensagem de Ella chega ao celular de Alex e ela lê.

- Uau... Uma festa de natal de Ella! Ela está nos convidando pra irmos a Budapeste comemorar o Natal...

- Ótima ideia.

Aiolos já havia tirado todo o smoking, sentindo-se bem mais leve. Não conseguia se acostumar aquelas roupas e não via a hora de ficar livre delas. Deitou-se na cama, atrás de Alex, beijando seus ombros e seu pescoço.

- Largue isso e vamos dormir, vamos?

- Espere... Só me deixe responder Ella...

Aiolos tomou o celular da mão de Alex e jogou no chão, sobre o tapete. Beijou-a apaixonadamente, deslizando as mãos sobre seu corpo.

- Você pode responder depois...

- Isso foi rude...

- Talvez eu precise de um castigo...

A mão de Aiolos entrou pelo decote e apertou o seio de Alex. Ela deu um gemido de tesão quando sentiu o membro dele roçando sua bunda. Alex levantou-se da cama, apenas o suficiente para soltar os cabelos e tirar o vestido, deixando-o cair aos seus pés. Em seguida, foi a vez da calcinha.

- Você é linda... - Aiolos sentou-se a beira da cama, puxando pela cintura, para mais perto de si. Beijou a barriga dela, apertando a bunda.

Alex acariciou os cabelos ondulados loiros de Aiolos e puxou-os pra trás, beijando-o. Deixou um gemido escapar quando sentiu os dedos de Aiolos penetrando seu sexo e os lábios dele se dirigindo aos seios.

Empurrou o imortal de costas sobre a cama e voltou a beijá-lo. Rolaram pela cama até Aiolos acabar por cima dela, com as pernas abertas, convidando-o. Aiolos a imobilizou pelos braços acima da cabeça.

- Eu te quero...

Aiolos enfiou dentro dela, lentamente e Alex enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas. Começou a se mover, penetrando-a lentamente e aumentando a velocidade aos poucos. Alex virou com Aiolos sobre a cama, ficando por cima e cavalgando-o. Alex cavalgou até gozarem juntos e caírem exaustos sobre a cama.

Adormeceram abraçados e nus sobre a cama.

**-oOo-**

Jordana ao trailer após um dia exaustivo de escavações para encontrar Camus esperando por ela. Estavam excavando a ilha que foi palco de muitas batalhas e muita dor de cabeça para os Senhores, apenas alguns meses antes. Jordana recebeu verba da universidade para pesquisar a ilha após a apresentação de sua tese de mestrado.

Camus era o guardião do demônio da infelicidade, cuja a voz roubava a alegria de todos ao redor. Isso o impedia de se relacionar com qualquer pessoa e passava a maior parte de seu tempo calado. Contudo, um passado turbulento de Jordana garantiu que ela fosse imune ao poder do demônio. Jordana descobriu que era metade humana, metade deusa e sua voz possuía uma parcela de poder divino que anulava o poder de Infelicidade.

O caso de jordana era uma daquelas ironias do destino. Estimulada a estudar a lenda dos Senhores do Submundo, ela tinha o Guardião da Infelicidade como uma espécie de ídolo. Apenas pra descobrir que ele era real e se apaixonar por ele.

Foi uma batalha árdua para poder conquistar seu "felizes pra sempre" com ele, mas agora tudo que havia pela frente era paz.

Camus recebeu-a com um beijo enquanto ela colocava sua bolsa sobre a mesa.

- Minha nossa! Estou morta! Mas estamos fazendo tanto progresso!

- Ainda me lembro de quando viemos aqui pela primeira vez.

- Eu nunca ia esquecer. Foi a primeira vez que a gente... Você sabe...

- É. Eu me lembro.

- Eu sinto falta da civilização. Nunca pensei que diria isso... Mas é verdade.

- Talvez devêssemos aceitar o convite de Ella então.

- Que convite?

- Eu sabia. Você não chegou seu e-mail, não é? Ella está nos convidando para uma festa de Natal em Budapeste.

- Sério? Que notícia maravilhosa! Eu acho que seria uma boa dar uma semana de folga pro pessoal. Afinal, é natal, né?

Jordana desabou sobre o saco de dormir.

- Nossa, como estou estressada... Precisando de uma massagem...

Camus sorriu e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Jordana, pedindo a ela que se virasse. Assim que o fez, Camus começou a massagear os ombros dela.

- Ai, Camus... Não sei o que seria de mim sem você aqui...

- Eu não sei o que seria de mim, sem você... - Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

- Hum... Você tem mãos tão firmes... Essa massagem tá uma delícia...

- Eu conheço um remédio melhor pro stress...

- E o que o doutor recomenda?

A mão de Camus passa de leve pelas costas dela, indo até a bunda.

- Huuum... Tem razão... Nada melhor pro stress do que isso, doutor Camus.

Jordana virou-se para Camus e ele a beijou. Os dois se deitaram sobre o saco de dormir, se beijando e a mão de Camus sobre o seio de Jordana. Tiraram as roupas, lentamente, sem pressa. Saboreando cada instante, trocando beijos.

Quando foi a hora de tirarem a calça, Jordana segurou o pênis de Camus e começou a massageá-lo enquanto ele beijava seus seios. Despiram-se por completo e Camus deitou-se sobre ela, abriu suas pernas e começou a lambê-la ali. Jordana sentiu-se torturada por não poder gemer alto como queria e alertar os estudantes do que estava fazendo. Não que fosse segredo quando a líder da expedição trazia o namorado pra uma ilha deserta. Contudo ainda era uma doce agonia, ter de se conter para não gemer com todo o prazer que recebia de Camus.

Quando ele a penetrou, então, teve de morder os lábios pra não gritar. Jordana não tinha muito tempo para sexo trabalhando como estava e agora, estava deixando estravazar todo seu tesão reprimido.

Camus pelo visto, também tinha bastante, pois arremetia para dentro dela de forma tão afoita que também mordia os lábios para não gemer. Camus beijou Jordana quando gozou e ela, ao sentir o orgasmo dele, também teve o seu.

- Preciso arrumar as malas... Mas acho que agora não levanto mais daqui...

- Arrumamos amanhã.

**-oOo-**

Dite, ex-guardião do demônio da doença. Houve uma época em que ele era o mais solitário dos Senhores. Afinal, um mero toque em sua pele, qualquer mínimo contato, infectaria a pessoa com uma doença incurável. Mas conheceu Carolina, a biomédica que de forma impressionante descobriu uma cura para a doença de seu demônio. Dite amou esta mulher mais do que qualquer pessoa no mundo, por tudo que ela sacrificou pra salvá-lo.

Dite acabou de reservar as passagens pra Budapeste e voltou-se para sua esposa no laboratório. Sempre fazendo pesquisas que ele sequer entendia.

Carol ficava linda naquele jaleco.

- Já reservei as passagens, querida.

Dite podia não ser um expert em biomedicina, mas ele era em se tratando de computação e mercado de ações. Por anos, ele usou computadores para manter a fortaleza em segurança e os Senhores em um considerável luxo.

E agora, ele mantém Carol num considerável luxo. Não que ela precisasse depois de ganhar um prêmio Nobel.

- Que ótimo, querido. Já estou terminando aqui.

Dite abraçou-a por trás.

- Vamos. Você trabalha demais. Descansar também é importante.

- Eu sei. Já terminei.

Carolina tinha um laboratório próprio em casa, onde vivia com Dite. O laboratório ficava no porão, abaixo da casa de dois andares. Equipado com aparelhagem de última geração para atender toda necessidade de pesquisa da brasileira.

Deitou na cama com Dite. Ele estava sem camisa, exibindo o corpo definido que a encantava. Ele a observava, naquela camisola sensual e começava a ficar excitado. Às vezes ele pensava que tanta excitação se devia aos dois mil anos que passou privado do toque de outro ser e que agora precisava compensar o tempo perdido.

Carol já reconhecia aquele olhar no rosto dele. O olhar que precede o beijo. O beijo que precede o ato. Carol adorava aquela comunicação sem palavras que apenas um amor forte era capaz de gerar. Despiram-se e se abraçaram. Carol abriu as pernas, desejosa dele. Dite fazia amor de uma forma passional, olhando-a fundo nos olhos. Estudando a expressão de prazer dela.

Penetrou-a lentamente, fazendo-a gemer. Dite beijava seus lábios, seios e seu pescoço durante todo o ato, como se quisesse fazer de tudo pra tornar a experiência o mais prazerosa possível para ela. E ela também, sempre procurava tornar a experiência mais prazerosa possível pra ele.

Como quando se despiu e se masturbou pra ele na fortaleza. Sentiu-se ousada e poderosa, fazendo algo que nunca havia feito antes. Gostou do olhar dele, olhando pra ela como se fosse uma deusa. Assim como ele olhava pra ela agora, enquanto arremetia com firmeza dentro dela até levá-la ao orgasmo. Até preenchê-la com seu gozo.

Abraçou-o e dormiram agarrados um ao outro. Na verdade, Dite dormiu. Carol ainda pensava na novidade que Noele lhe contou de que havia tido um bebê com Debas e de como ela ansiava pra ter um com Dite.

**-oOo-**

Dia 24 de Dezembro. Os 14 casais se encontraram na mansão de Ella, que estava decorada no tema do Natal. Havia música no ambiente, a piscina estava aquecida e muitos criados servindo comidas e bebidas. Casais como Sebastian e Shina, Anya e Siegfried compareceram. Pandora e Hebe, acompanhadas de um youkai gato compareceram, deixando sua missão de caçar esperança um pouco de lado.

Muitos presentes foram trocados. Saga se aproximou de Charlie que bebericava uma taça de champagne. Ela ficou curiosa a semana inteira pra saber o que Saga havia comprado pra ela.

- Por que esse beicinho?

- Você disse que trouxe algo pra mim.

- E você não pensou que eu tinha esquecido, não é?

Saga estendeu a caixinha de presente, embrulhada com um laço. Charlie lentamente removeu o laço e viu a caixinha de madeira. Dentro havia um bracelete de prata delicado, com filamentos de ouro pelo corpo em forma de uma serpente que se enroscava no pulso. A cabeça da serpente repousava no torso da mão, com olhos de duas pequeninas esmeraldas.

- Meu Deus, Saga... Isso é lindo... Deve ter custado uma fortuna.

- Vale uma fortuna. Mas na verdade, não custou dinheiro. Estava na fortaleza, no depósito, junto com o resto das riiquezas que contrabandeamos do Olimpo há séculos.

- É lindo! - Charlie beija Saga.

Ella ergue sua taça para um brinde.

- Gostaria de agradecer a todos por terem comparecido. Natal é uma data para se passar com a família... E para muitos de nós, esta é a única família que temos. Então, é um prazer recebê-los em minha casa... Um brinde a todos nós.

Naquela comemoração, os casais se deram conta de que não importava o tempo e a distância, eles não ficariam longe um do outro. Beberam e conversaram bastante. Relembraram bons e velhos tempos.

Foram apresentados ao bebê de Aldebaran e Noele que foi a alegria da festa. Batizaram a menina de Isabela. Houve troca de presentes e uma ceia deliciosa e os casais foram convidados a passarem os dias ali até o ano novo. O que todos concordaram.

Afinal, depois daqueles dias, não se veriam mais por um bom tempo. Pelo menos até o próximo natal. E teriam muitos outros natais para se encontrarem e comemorarem juntos. Por que não?

_The Fim..._

Feliz Natal a todo mundo que leu Darkest Night. Eu me esforcei pra deixar essa fic boa, espero que não fique chata só com hentai, hentai e hentai... Gostaria de agradecer todas vocês que mandaram fichas e fizeram essa fic especial.

_Beijos e abraços do Ikarus..._

_Metal Ikarus, signing off..._


End file.
